Neville au pays des merveilles
by AnGeLbLuE
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Neville se retrouve dans le pays d'Alice? Lisez et vous verrez!*Prologue*
1. Default Chapter

Neville au pays des merveilles  
  
Résumer: Qu'arrive t'il lorsque Neville Londubat lit l'histoire de Alice au pays des merveilles? Lisez et vous verrez.  
  
Disclamer: Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartient, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling (et d'une manière à L. Carol).  
  
Prologue: Après-midi sous le soleil  
  
C'était un bel après-midi du mois de juin où Neville Londubat relaxait, couché dans l'herbe près du lac de Poudlard avec son moyennement fidèle crapaud Trevor (que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas qualifier de fidèle un animal qui ce sauve sans arrêt.). Le soleil était chaud, voir même brûlant et paresseusement il tourna les yeux vers son compagnons. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différents chez lui. Serait-ce ses bouclettes blondes qui était coiffer autrement ou bien sa jolie robe rose à pois orange qui était nouvelle? Ce frottant le menton songeusement, il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela.  
  
Il vit au loin Hermione avançant à toute vitesse, ses longues oreilles blanches au vent et sa petite queue (Magicia: Je vous vois venir, sales petits pervers! Non elle n'est pas travestie! --- Angel-Blue: Enfin. On pense.) touffu la suivent dans sa course. Elle passa devant Neville sans même le remarquer, une montre à la main et s'exclament à tue-tête:  
  
Hermione : Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard! La Reine va être furieuse!   
  
Neville :La Reine? Quel Reine?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas à la question et poursuivit son chemin mais arrivé dans les escalier du château elle laissa tomber sa pantoufle de verre.  
  
Neville : Hermione, tu as perdu ta. Pantoufle de verre?!?  
  
Déconcerté, Neville prit quelques secondes à ce lever, prit le soulier et ce mit à courir derrière sa camarade de classe. Finalement rendu aux portes du château, il les ouvrit et ce dit qu'il devait y avoir des rénovations puisqu'au lieu du Hall il y avait un grand gouffre noir. Bien sur il n'était pas assez stupide pour ce balancer dans le trou (Angel-Blue: Quel révélation! Appelez les médias quelqu'un!) donc il décida de rebrousser chemin mais. Mc Gonagall lui sauta dessus, sous sa forme féline vous l'aurez compris! Il bascula et ce mit à tomber, tomber, tomber, tomber, encore et toujours tomber!  
  
Neville : Ha non! J'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas la même chose que dans ce conte moldu que j'ai lut dernièrement où la petite fille tombait des heures dans un trou comme celui.  
  
PAF!  
  
Neville : OUCH!  
  
Il était finalement atterri au fond gouffre avec la directrice adjointe à ses côtés.  
  
Neville : Mais où sommes-nous?  
  
Miaou. Répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
FIN DU PROLOGUE  
  
Note des auteurs: Si vous n'avez pas compris. Neville prend la place de Alice, Trevor celle de sa s?ur, Mc Gonagall devient son chat et Hermione est le Lapin Blanc.  
  
Magicia_Cigam: Bonjour! Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices!  
  
Angel-Blue: ÉGALITÉ À TOUT LES SEXES!!!  
  
Magicia_Cigam: Tout? Deux sexes mérite la mention de TOUT? Tk! J'espère que vous aimez notre histoire jusqu'à maintenant!  
  
Angel-Blue: Si vous aimez. REVIEW!!!!! Pis si vous aimez pas. CHUT!!!!! Au fait, je suis juste Blue mais j'ai prit notre nick à moi et à Angelet si il n'y a pas de suite. Angel m'a tué!  
  
Magicia_Ciagm: Je ne laisserai personne faire de mal à ma 'tite cousine d'amour que j'aime de tout mon c?ur!  
  
Angel-Blue: Ha que c'est cute! Mais. T'es tu oubliger de dire ça devant TLM?  
  
Magicia_Cigam: . OUI!!! ^_^  
  
En ch?ur: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Le mur!

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à nous faut il encore le répété !!!!!!!!!   
  
Résumer par Magicia_Cigam : C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui est quelque part, kek temps. C'est précis pas croyable!  
  
Chapitre1 : Le mur!!!!!! ( Très original : Je suis sarcastique bien sur)  
  
Après vaine tentative pour retransformer Mc Gonagall chat en professeur Mc Gonagall, Neville abandonna à contre c?ur :  
  
Neville : Allez venez professeur essayons de sortir d'ici .Mais d'ici où ?!? On est peut-être dans les cachots!  
  
Miaw dit le professeur.  
  
Découragé, Neville reprit sa route jusqu'au où il fut bloquer par un.  
  
Neville : Un mur au milieu du couloir? Poudlard aurait-il engagé un nouveau décorateur?  
  
Le mur se mit à trembler et tout à coup apparut devant lui. Goyle qui ressemblait étrangement à un ?uf.  
  
Goyle : Bonjour petite fille laide et stupide. ( Faut bien garder son côté abruti)  
  
Neville : Je ne suis pas une.  
  
Goyle : Je m'appelle Humty Goyly et je suis le propriétaire de se. Hem se truc en pierre..  
  
Neville : Un mur!  
  
Goyle : Ouais c'est ça et toi que fait tu ici espèce de .  
  
Crabbe : Ton mur? Comment ça TON mur, espèce de tête d'?uf! C'est le MIEN. Au fait fillette achète toi du maquillage. Heu non, je voulais dire je suis Humty Craby.  
  
Neville : Mais je ne suis pa .  
  
Goyle : TON mur! C'est mon mur Humty Craby et de quel droit t'as pris mon « Humty ».  
  
Crabbe : C'est toi qui a pris mon « Humty »!!  
  
À ce moment les deux . Oeufs? Bref, se sont mis à se battre ( Personnellement on préfère les ?ufs tourner au ?ufs battu). Après d'interminables minutes de combat entre ses deux pré-coqs ils se frappèrent tout deux simultanément si fort qu'ils se brisèrent. Quand leur agoni plein de sang blanc et jaune fut terminé, ils tombèrent avec un grand fracas faisant ainsi s'écrouler le mur.  
  
Miaou dit encore le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
Neville : Je sais, dix points de moins à Serpentard pour s'être battu avec un camarade de classe.  
  
Neville traversa donc les ruines du murs tout en se disant, il y ignorait pourquoi qu'il serait agréable de manger une bonne omelette. Puis au loin il vit Hermione courir s'écriant toujours et encore.  
  
Hermione : Je suis en retard, en retard, retard!!!!!  
  
Il tenta de la rattraper mais en vain. Que voulait dire tout cela? Il n'aurait pas sut dire quoi exactement mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air. Autre que cette terrible odeur de thé.  
  
FAIM!!! (. Je veux dire FIN) DU CHAPITRE 1  
  
Dans les prochain chapitre vous rencontrerez le Chapelier Fou, tenu par. MYSTÈRE!!! Ainsi que le gros Lapin que on ne sais plus son nom (Magicia_Cigam : J'ai pas mes livres de Alice avec moi, sorry) et la petite taupe qui dors toujours!!!  
  
Lisez, aimez, REWESEZ (quel beau verbe.)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel-Blue et Magicia_Cigam 


End file.
